


Trying To Make A Bad Bitch Behave

by DeepBlue20



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, cause Ragnar is alive, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue20/pseuds/DeepBlue20
Summary: Reader, Ubbe’s wife, gets taken by a rogue group of bandits, directly defying his specific orders not to leave the city limits of Kattegat. Ubbe, with the help of Hvitserk, set out to save you. And when Ubbe finds you he is anything but happy, leading to a good ol’ fashion spanking.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a long ass drabble that was inspired by the Outlander series, I think either book one or two where Claire gets taken by the English and Jamie comes to her rescue but has to punish her for it. The title is a lyric by Kehlani’s song Toxic.  
> This first part sets up the story. There are mentions of sex in this first part but the next is NSFW.

You crept into the main room of the great hall on the tips of your toes, trying to be stealthy, not that it mattered in broad daylight. All of your husband’s family turned to stare at you as you approached the table. It was late in the morning, everyone had already broken their fast and you were late. 

You bashfully bobbed your head in Aslaug’s direction, a silent apology for being late, which she returned with a cat-like grin, her eyes lit with a hint of mischievous sparkle. Queen Aslaug, your mother-in-law, took family time very seriously and expected you and your husband, Ubbe, to take most meals in the gre at hall as she cherished the time spent together. Ubbe, however, had kept you up, awake all night with his soft kisses, and the gentle rolling of his hips against yours. The way he touched your clit so tenderly, it made you moan out his name in a loud ecstasy till your voice was hoarse and you could hardly plead for more. The whole experience had left you exhausted. You thought there was a limit to how many times a man could cum in one night but he had fought your theory, vigorously. He wanted children and he was willing to push both of you to your limits to accomplish it. You had slept in because of it, too exhausted to lift your head from the soft feather pillows that morning. 

You wondered, vaguely, if the sounds of your pleasure had echoed across the hall, filtering into the ears of its many occupants. Your suspicions were confirmed when you made eye contact with Hvitserk and Sigurd whose heads were leaned in close, whispering and sniggering under their breath as you approached. Rolling your eyes you reached across Ubbe’s high back chair for a chunk of hard bread, stuffing it into your mouth, feeling suddenly ravenous. His hand splayed across your lower back, fingers curling around the wide leather belt cinched at your waist, tugging at it, vying for your attention on him. You did as he snatched the knife that was supposed to be hidden away in the belt, out from its sheath. You scowled at him, lips pouting as he held the blade tauntingly in your face.

‘You need to fix the binding in that belt. It will fall out when you least expect it.’ Ubbe criticized, referring to the knife, testing the edge on his thumb. 

You glowered at him, trying to feign annoyance, until the corner of his lips pulled into a smile making your knees weak. Sinking down in the chair next to him you leaned in on your elbows, resting them on your knees as he caressed your face, running along your jaw, thumb dragging across your lip. You sighed through your nose, thinking about asking Ubbe to meet you back in your room but constrained yourself feeling the gaze of his family on you. 

The loud screech of a chair legs against the wooden floor brought you back to your senses. Ivar huffed dropping to the ground, he growled as he pulled himself away. ‘You two are insufferable.’ 

‘Ivar.’ Aslaug voiced in a soft chide but did nothing else to repremained her youngest son’s rude behavior, giving you an apologetic look. You smiled gently back, shrugging your shoulders to show that his attitude did not bother you. 

King Ragnar returned at that moment, plopping down haphazardly into his chair at the head of the table. His eyes darted to Ubbe who gazed at you with unabashed lust, and then to you, offering a cheeky grin as he leaned back in his seat, taking you both in. 

‘What are you doing today?’ Ubbe prodded, his eyes catching sight of the boots hidden beneath your long skirts. 

‘Going to ride my mare. She needs to get out and I need fresh air. Come with me.’ You proclaimed as you stood up, skirts swirling around your ankles as you twirled in front of him.You could feel the heated gaze of all the men in the room on you as you moved, not bothering you, you didn’t mind being the center of attention. Ubbe, followed after you, catching you by your waist. He looked tempted, his tongue darting across his lip, considering your offer. Ragnar faked a cough into his fist bringing your attention towards the king, who had a brow raised in skepticism. 

‘I can not.’ Ubbe finally confessed, tilting his nose down to your pouting lips. ‘Father and I are meeting with a group of merchants today.’ 

You hummed in understanding, a sad sound that you hoped made Ubbe take pity on you, your eyes cast to the ground. He grasped your chin between thumb and forefinger, lifting your head to meet his gaze. 

‘But I will meet you back here for supper. Be good and behave yourself.’ Ubbe replied coyishly, trying to make light of your sadness, he pointed an accusatory finger in your face. 

‘I always do!’ You exclaimed, feigning surprise by his declaration, hand placed over your heart. 

Hvitserk slinked by, headed to his room as he bit into an apple catching a scoff that emanated from his throat at your words, suppressing most of his skepticism. You shot him a hearty glare, eyes blazing bright, but he only laughed heartily at your visage.

You were good. You could behave yourself. 

You were just,  _ willful _ .

And maybe sometimes it got you into trouble but not all the time. 

Ubbe pulled you back in with a light squeeze of your forearm, reminding you of yourself. With a solemn nod of your head you kissed Ubbe goodbye. You were headed out the large oak doors when he called to you, halting your movements. You turned on your heels, hands clasped before you, showing how good you could be. 

‘Do not go into the wilderness, there is a known band of raiders said to be wreaking havoc on travelers.’ Ubbe’s tone was final, leaving no room for argument. He stood by his father, leaning on the table, his palms flat, as he peered back at you, blue eyes piercing and with Ragnar’s gaze echoing his you felt forced to submit. 

You gave a mocking curtsy, low like you had been taught once upon a time while in England. It was what the common people did for those in charge you had been told. 

Then you stomped away with a dramatic clomping of your boots till you finally hit the dirt road, just to show how you truly felt about being ordered around. 

‘She did not hear me.’ Ubbe sighed with a roll of his neck, feeling a sudden tightness form there. His hands formed into fists as Ragnar gave him a reassuring pat on his back, understanding the plight of  _ willful  _ women. 

* * *

You woke up with your mouth feeling dry, like cotton was stuffed in your throat. Swallowing, you felt some reprieve but as you tried to move saliva around in your mouth your lips clamped down on the length of rag wedge between your teeth. You tried moving your hands to remove the rag instead finding them bound above your head by a long cord of rope. You struggled for a moment, panic taking a hold of your chest, tight and restricting, trying to drag you under. Your breath was uneven and labored as you struggled to get enough oxygen through your nose. Sheer terror wrapped its cold fingers around your throat. You couldn’t remember how you had gotten here. What had happened?

You replayed the events of the morning rapidly through your mind. You had taken your mare out for a ride, venturing further and further past the city limits of Kattegat, unaware of your surroundings. A wave of heat flushed from head to toe as you were reminded of being attacked by bandits. 

The bandits Ubbe had specifically warned you about. 

A low groan escaped your gagged mouth, angry with yourself for being captured. You would have been able to escape the band of bandits had your mare not spooked, throwing you from the saddle. And then your knife, the only weapon on you, had been lost at some point, most likely when you had pushed your mare into a flying canter as you entered into the wilderness. The knife falling out of its sheath, somewhere lost on the road, possibly to never be found again.

It had felt so freeing to be atop your horse, wind whipping your hair back, sun blasting warm rays on your cheeks, you could not just stop at the forest’s edge. The tall pine trees and song birds calling for you to enter, to explore the forbidden. Now you were trapped, anything but free, with no escape in sight. 

Kicking your feet out in frustration was the only action you could achieve to relieve the growing anger with yourself. Your head lolled back resting against the cold clay wall in defeat. The bandits had left you in an old abandoned hovel. Most of the outer walls had either been ripped off for firewood or fallen from decay. You could see the men outside huddled around a large bonfire. They were arguing, drunk and loud, uncaring if they gave their position away. There were many of them, at least twenty you guessed, no one would try to attack them, not without a formidable force of their own. 

They fought over who would get to fuck you first. Men swayed on their feet as they yelled drunkinly at their neighbor and a few laughed, uncaring which turn they got. You didn’t understand the competition either, what difference would it make whether they were first or last? They would all get their chance if you didn’t get out of there soon. 

A man approached the hovel, tall with long blonde hair pulled together at the base of his neck, no braids or jewels adorned his hair like a warrior, no leather jerkin or chain mail to protect him in battle, just a simple tunic clungto his wide chest. You had seen him sitting before the fire on a short log, quiet, silently watching as his comrades argued endlessly. You wondered if this was the leader of the group, though you doubted that the men were organized enough to appoint one.

He squatted before you, eyes dark and haunting, he licked at his lips as he took you. Not one to typically stand down from a fight you felt yourself drawing in, pulling your knees into your chest as your only defense. The man tugged at your ankle dragging it out till your leg was straight. You struggled against his hold but it was useless as he was twice your size, arms sinewy and large. 

‘They think that I will let them have their turns with you but you are mine. I spotted you in the woods, all alone, and I knew I had to have you. Foolish girl, don’t you know better than to venture into the wilderness unaccompanied? Has no one told you that bad things lurk in the darkness? But you are safe now, Einar is here to protect you.’ 

He grinned, proud of himself for claiming you as his own, as if he was doing you a favor. His fingers curled around the rag at your mouth pulling it down to your neck. 

‘Say, thank you Einar.’ He sang in a sickly sweet song. A wicked smile twisted on your face, frightening Einar for he pulled back as if he had seen a ghost. He thought better of his actions deciding to pull the rag back over your lips. As the rag pulled over your chin you lurched forward teeth gnashing down on the fleshy corner of his cheek. Blood and the salty taste of sweat filled your mouth as you bit into his skin. Einar cried out in pain and surprise before finally pushing you away with a shove of your shoulders. Your head hit the wall and then a loud crack sounded as he slapped your cheek. You could feel your dry lips crack at the force but you ignored the pain only laughing as Einar clutched at his cheek, his blood dribbling down his chin and neck. 

He hastily replaced the rag back in your mouth, carefully to not get too close to your sharp teeth. When it was back in its rightful place Einar stood up to his full height, eyes ablaze with anger. He opened his mouth ready to unleash a slew of vengeful threats but his voice was muffled by the sound of approaching hooves, rattling against the dirt pack road, approaching fast by the shouts coming from the drunk bandits outside. Einar’s hand went to the ax at his hip pulling it free, he peaked out the entrance of the hovel before pointing the blade in your direction. 

‘This is not over yet.’ Einar threatened in a hasty voice, leaving you to wonder who approached. 

* * *

Ubbe stood on the dias next to his father who was relaxed languidly in his throne waiting for the merchants to arrive. His mind wandered to his wife, longing to be entangled in your limb somewhere in a grassy field outside of Kattegat. He would have rather gone with you but duty demanded that he assist his father with the trade.

The heavy oak doors opened and in walked the merchants, their brightly colored tunics and head scarves catching the eyes of thralls and servants. Ragnar was on his feet within moments, agile for a man his age. Ubbe thought he too wanted to be anywhere but attending to other people’s needs. The crown wore heavy on his father’s head, he knew, he wasn’t jealous of its burden, but out of all of his brothers Ubbe was the only one who could be counted on to help his father with matters of ruling, trying to at least lighten the load, and took the responsibility on with pride, always trying to please his father. 

Ragnar was tugging on one of the merchant's arms hurrying him in near the hearth, words hasty as he tried to get them to explain their reasons for wanting to meet. Ubbe greeted each one as he offered them a seat and a drink. The last merchant was a man with a long dark grey beard and mustard colored tunic, a large knife was tucked into the front of his wide leather belt. The man shook Ubbe’s hand and then pulled the knife free offering it over. 

‘I found this knife on my way into Kattegat. It is such a nice blade and the hilt is made of ivory, I thought not just anyone would own such a prize. I brought it here wondering if you might know who the owner is.’ The bearded man had a soft smile and hopefully eyes as he explained the knife’s origins. 

Ubbe turned the knife over in his palm, pretending to look at it closely but he knew without a doubt that this was your knife. It had been given to you by your father, long ago dead, on the eve of your marriage. He had said it had come all the way from Africa, the hilt crafted out of the tusk of an elephant, enormous grey giants who roamed the desert plains of the far away country.

It was one of your most precious possessions and you carried it with you everywhere you went. Ubbe had warned you that you could lose it, the clasp that secured it into its sheath worn away by time, but you had not listened. 

‘Yes, I know this knife, it is my wife’s, she will be happy to have it back.’ Ubbe finally replied, tucking it away in his belt for safekeeping until he saw you again. The merchant smiled gleefully, happy that he had found the owner. 

‘Tell me,’ Ubbe prodded, hand resting on the merchant’s shoulder. ‘Exactly where did you find it?’ 

The merchant thought for a moment, mentally retracing his steps. ‘Ah, on the edge of the wilderness where the path widens coming into Kattegat.’ 

Ubbe’s hand instinctively went to the pommel of his sword, clenching tight. The merchant took a hesitant step away, worried he had something wrong.

‘You did not run into any trouble while you were in the wilderness?’ Ragnar pipped in, tugging at Ubbe’s elbow trying for his attention, hoping that his son did not jump to any rash conclusions. 

‘No, nothing, all quiet travels for us old men.’ The merchant replied with a chuckle hoping to defuse whatever situation he had stumbled into.

‘See Ubbe, nothing, they have probably moved on.’ Ragnar said, still tugging at Ubbe’s tight forearm. 

‘Those bandits probably have better places to be I am sure.’ The grin on Ragnar’s lips was infectious and teasing towards Ubbe’s sudden hot headiness, and the merchants visibly relaxed at the sight of it. Ubbe nodded his head solemnly, agreeing even though his gut told him otherwise. 

A loud crash sounded at the doors as a small figure darted into the great hall pulling the attention of all. 

‘Lord Ubbe!’ 

Another crash and a bench with a pitcher of ale and cups scattered to the ground. A small boy, whom Ubbe recognized from the stables clambered to stand back up, the floor now slicked with liquid. The boy dodged the grasping hands of an angry thrall, he was intent on getting Ubbe’s attention. 

‘Prince Ubbe!’ He shouted again, sliding under the legs of a bewildered servant who yelped in surprise. One of the household guards finally caught the boy by the scruff of his neck, lifting him off of his feet with a quick jerk, gruffly yelling at him for causing such a commotion but the boy ignored him, twisting and kicking trying to escape his captor. 

‘No!’ The boy pleaded. ‘Ubbe please! Hear me!’ 

Ubbe commanded the guard to release the boy and when he did the child fell into a heap on the ground. Hurriedly making his way to his feet the boy did not wait to be addressed before he started talking. 

‘It is Y/N!’ The boy exclaimed, gesturing wildly in the direction of the stables. ‘Her horse is back but she is nowhere to be found!’ 

Ubbe’s lip twitched pulling into a snarl, and his eyes instantly darted to his father, silently asking to be released, and Ragnar conceded with a nod of his head. Ubbe took off with haste, going to find Hvitserk and anyone else who would help in his search for you. 

_ If only you listened.  _


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Y/N gets punished for not listening to Ubbe's specific instructions not to go into the wilderness, and possibly for his own amusement too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> älskling (pronounced ehl-skling), similar to beloved or darling in Swedish.

There was chaos for a moment as the two groups met in a flurry of swinging axes and clashing swords. The battle calmed, sorted into chaotic order, and you knew without a doubt that Ubbe had come to save you. 

Your heart sighed as you watched your husband through the cracked walls of the hovel. He beat down any man who neared him, moving with a powerful fortitude that was undeniable, painting the hillside red with the blood of his enemies. He took on each man who dared to approach him with an unabashed confidence. Unwavering to men twice his size, swinging his ax with a deft fortitude that emboldened his warriors, though they were clearly outnumbered. 

There was a brief moment when you were certain that Ubbe made eye contact with you through the broken walls. His blue eyes wild and dark as they bore into you but he moved on without recognition, lost in the haze of the battle. Your heart raced with desire headed straight to your core with a familiar heat at the sight of him. You so wished he would come and find you, untie you, and have his way with you, ravaging you with the battle lust that pumped through his veins with each kill. 

Instead you were forced to wait, a deserving punishment. 

That did not stop you from trying to relieve the ache of your throbbing cunt by pressing your thighs tight together. It was almost working when you were startled out of your sex fogged daze by a man crashing dead at the entrance of the hovel. You jumped, heat flushing along your hairline and neck at being so blatantly caught with your own dirty thoughts. Hvitserk was in the archway, a cocky grin on his dirty face when he caught sight of you, bound and helpless. His chest was heaving in exertion, sword gripped in one hand, ax in the other. Blood was splattered on his face, his mouth twisting, trying to contain his humor. He was experiencing a little too much joy in finding you in such a precarious position and your eyes narrowed into thin slits, trying to give him your best glare. He approached you with slow deliberate steps enjoying your muffled pleas. He placed his bloodied sword and ax in his belt, resting his arm casually on the hilt as he considered you. His tongue darted out running along his lips, taking you slowly. After he had taken his sweet time drinking in the sight of you he lowered himself, crouching down on his heels to untie the cloth binding at the back of your head. He hooked a finger over the dirty rag dragging it from between your teeth. He was mocking you, taking his time, knowing there was nothing you could do to defend your honor.

Pulling a large wad of saliva from the back of your throat you lodge it onto his face in disdain. Hvitserk face contorted into anger then back into humor as he wiped away the spit from his cheek. 

‘Ubbe is vexed with you. Be kind to me.’ Hvitserk chided in a deversive tone. He moved away, standing to his full height. ‘I am the only friend you have right now.’ 

‘Untie me, you bastard!’ You shouted. It was humiliating to be bound so helplessly. Anger boiled in your chest. He ignored your heated plea for help, headed back to the battle. You kicked out your leg, entangling it with his, causing him to stumble. It wasn’t much, but it helped you contend with the animosity you felt toward Hvitserk.

He just turned his head slightly, unaffected by your actions, giving you a smug look as he walked away. 

Through the cracks in the exterior wall you could see Hvitserk approach Ubbe. They embraced, smiling, happy to find the other unscathed and still alive. Hvitserk patted Ubbe on his back, leaned in to whisper in his ear, pointing in the direction of the hovel. You watched as your husband’s face transformed into a dark scowl, his lips down turned, his chest suddenly swelling with anger. You swallowed at the lump that had formed in your throat, worried that Hvitserk was right and Ubbe was upset with you. 

He looked relieved to see you mostly unharmed, clothes still intact, though there was mud on your dress and your lip was split, you were otherwise fine. He sighed heavily at the sight of you, a faint smile tickled at the corner of his lips briefly. It was fleeting as he was reminded of your disobedience, of the chaos you had created by your disappearance.

You scrambled to sit up, excited to see your love. It was an awkward and uncomfortable position, your bound hands pulling you back against the wall. You tugged uselessly at them trying to find relief, finally giving up, you slumped back against the wall. You hoped in your dismal state he would take pity on you. 

He watched with obvious distaste, lip twitching in agitation, at your sad pouting lips. He let you suffer for a while, quietly watching, till he nodded his head in Hvitserk’s direction, motioning for him to release your bonds. Hvitserk hacked with the blade of his axe at the long thick cord that was holding your arms up. They fell, heavy and foreign into your lap, having long ago lost feeling, the blood struggling to make its way above your head. Hvitserk seized a hold of your elbow, hauling you to your feet, dragging you before your husband. Ubbe roughly took hold of your bound wrist, sawing away at the hemp rope with a knife, your knife, till it snapped. You moved to embrace him but he reeled back, swaying out of your touch, he pointed the tip of your knife toward your chest. 

‘I will deal with you later.’ Ubbe promised before walking away, tucking your knife in to his belt, before going to check on the state of his warriors. 

You left the hovel a free woman and though you knew you should be elated a sick feeling of shame erupted in your belly. The men who had followed Ubbe and Hvitserk to save you looked at you in quiet revulsion, adding to disgrace. These men were typically happy to see you, they were your friends, you knew their wives and children and held them dearly in your heart but now they treated you like an outcast, no better than the bandits, dead, at their feet. They sneered at you in disdain, keeping their distance when you neared. As they sat around the dying fire, eating a meager meal of dried meat and bread, they talked around you as if you were not truly present, ignoring your very presence. 

Later you would be told that two of the men, Eir and Sigrún, had been slain during the fight for your freedom. It had left you cold and empty hearing the news, knowing how devastated their families would be. 

You huddled next to Hvitserk, cloak pulled tight around your shoulders, eyes lost to the fire, refusing to eat or drink. A cold chill coarsed through you at the thought of Ubbe’s wrath added on top of everyone else’s clear disappointment in your actions. You shivered uncontrollably. Hvitserk wrapped a begrudging arm around your waist, pulling you in for warmth. You gave him a weak smile, he could never stay angry for long. You were thankful for his kind touch but he ignored you talking to a warrior across the flames. You stayed in his embrace for some time, eyes unwavering from the fire, until a hand grasped you by the back of the neck, long fingers cold and icy on your skin. A shiver ran along your spine as a hot breath whispered into your ear.

‘Come with me.’ Ubbe demanded, his voice low and scratchy. Every bone in your body rejected the command but you found yourself on your feet without thought, following Ubbe’s long strides obediently. A soft crunching of leaves underfoot followed. You peaked over your shoulder to see Hvitserk a few paces behind. He clasped at the openings of his leather jerkin, pulled into himself, a stoic sentry making sure you did as you were told. 

Ubbe entered the hovel with a duck of his head, bending to make it through the low entrance. You hurriedly pursued after him, not wanting to dally and make him even more upset. You had never seen this side of your husband and you were not sure how to act because of it. 

The hearth in the middle of the room was lit, blazing bright and offering some warmth to the cold chill coursing through your bones. Ubbe was pacing before the fire, limbs tight and rigid as he moved. 

‘Sit.’ Ubbe pointed to a small bench at the end of a table and you sat, crouched like a child, waiting for their father’s judgment. His hand ran over the expanse of his face, sliding across his growing beard in an irritated gesture. 

You opened your mouth interrupting whatever thought process he was following, hoping that if you could just get the first word in you could damper the situation at hand. 

‘Can I just start by saying how-’ 

‘No!’ Ubbe barked out, his palms slamming down on the table, making it rattle at the force. ‘No, you do not get to talk.’ 

His chest was heaving as he tried to contain his ire. Your mouth snapped shut into a thin line, waiting for him to continue. 

‘Did you know two of my men died today trying to rescue you?’ Ubbe pressed, his eyes expanding with rage as he spoke. He tilted his head in inquiry but you could not find your voice. Your jaw was slacked with bewilderment. You had clearly woken the beast. It frightened and aroused you, making your mind foggy, having never felt this way before. 

‘Answer me!’ Ubbe shouted. You jumped at his raised voice, head nodding in affirmation.

‘Yes.’ You finally replied. ‘And for that I am sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Actually, I never meant to get taken for that matter-’

You began to ramble but your voice was relinquished as he brought an objecting finger in your face, stern and aggressive, silencing you with one quick movement.

‘You talk too much.’ Ubbe growled in annoyance. ‘You think your words will save you but not this time. I have to go to Eir and Sigrún’s families and explain to them that they will never see their husbands or fathers again.’ 

‘I am sorry!’ You whined. 

‘It is not good enough.’ Ubbe barked. 

‘Then I will go to them and beg for their forgiveness.’ You professed.

‘You do not listen,  _ älskling _ .’ Ubbe hissed, hands curling into tight fists as he leaned in on the table. ‘Those men followed me today not because they sought glory or fame but because it was the right thing to do and now they deserve retribution for their good deeds. They came down that hill today knowing they could die but did it anyways. Do you know why?’ Ubbe inquired, his voice so low you had to lean in to hear him. 

‘They came because they look to me as a leader. To shepherd them to the right path, to reward them when they act bravely and to punish those who have wronged them.’ 

At the word ‘punish’ you were on your feet. Your eyes darted to the exit. Hvitserk had been leaning, relaxed in the archway, silently listening in, but jerked upright at your sudden explosion, ready to stop you if you attempted to escape. 

With wide pleading eyes you turned back to Ubbe, hands held out in defense. ‘I can pay them for their loyalty, I have coin.’ You sounded desperate, your tone hurried and beseeching. You took a hesitant step back, knocking over your chair. Ubbe shook his head, he clicked his tongue at your panicked shuffle, his lips pouting in disapproval. 

‘Be good,  _ älskling _ .’ Ubbe chided in a soft growl. ‘Behave yourself or I will be forced to have Hvitserk hold you. This is not easy for me either but it has to be done.’ 

You had a good idea of what he was alluding to but quietly you asked to make certain you were not jumping to any conclusions. ‘What  _ are _ you going to do?’ 

‘You need to be taught that your rash actions not only affect you but those around you. Now,’ Ubbe leaned back on his heels, tugging at his sword belt, removing it and the weapons attached, placing them delicately on the table. ‘Be a good girl and bend over for me. Let me see that round ass of yours.’ 

He gestured to the table, patiently waiting for you to do as you were told. 

_ Not likely.  _ You darted straight for the exit hoping that you could out maneuver Hvitserk. You feigned to lung around him but it proved to be useless and quickly you were being dragged back, your wrists trapped between Hvitserk’s large hands. Your wide eyes begged Ubbe to stop the madness as you bucked helplessly in Hvitserk’s grip. He only replied with a coy smile, his head cocked to the side at your struggle.

‘You fucking Viking!’ You screeched in frustration. The damned man was aroused by your plight. This only caused the brothers to laugh in unison, neither denying your claim. 

You kicked and thrashed your body trying to resist. It took the two of them to situate you till you were bent over the edge of the table, arms extended, held by your brother-in-law. 

Ubbe’s fingers splayed across your lower back, bracing against you, his other slowly dragging the hem of your skirt up till your ass was exposed to the cold breeze of the night. Your cunt throbbed in heated humiliation and you silently cursed your weak body, hoping Ubbe did not notice your soaked thighs. 

‘You will be good or you will make this worse than it has to be.’ Ubbe commanded, cool fingers running along your ass cheeks. 

A slew of curse words escaped your lips in a low hiss. You twisted your head till the tip of your chin rested on the table getting a long hard look at the man who helped to hold you down. Hvitserk. You wanted him to know your ire. He only offered you a cocky grin reminding you distinctly of the morning’s interaction. 

‘Don’t look so smug you bastARD!’ The last syllables came out in a loud screech as Ubbe’s leather belt cracked against your ass. Hvitserk tongue prodded at the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh at your humiliation. You scowled in his direction, your breathing labored and uneven as you tried to control your emotions but as soon as you thought you had them checked another lash landed hard and cruel on your delicate flesh. You held your gaze with Hvitserk, his mouth twitching in fascination as he watched your once tough facade crumble after each lash. You had mentally promised yourself that you would not cry out in pain but each time the belt bit into your tender ass cheeks you found yourself losing the battle. 

Each. One.  _ *smack* _

Worse.  _ *smack* _

Then. The. * _ smack* _

Last.  _ *smack* _

Your body jerked with each lash. Your already split lip swollen as you crushed it between your teeth. Your bottom radiated in heat and there is no time for recovery between each hit. 

Finally when you thought you could take no more, that the soft skin of your bottom had to have been torn to shreds, it ended. Ubbe’s cool fingers ran along the welted skin, raised and inflamed. His gentle touch was soothing and welcome. 

Your body was drenched in a cold sweat from the effort of trying to contend with the pain. 

His fingers moved south to your sweat covered thighs, inward to your soaked pussy, dripping wet with unwanted pleasure. His knuckles prodded at your swollen lips and you simpered at his touch. They pushed up, brushing against your sensitive clit making your hips buck. Your forehead rested heavy on the wooden table, sweat dripping down as your chest continued to heave. Your heart rate slowed as Ubbe touched you. He knew exactly how to work you. His fingers entered your slicked cunt and he found that spot that would make your toes curl in ecstasy if his thumb kept rubbing your clit like it did. Your vision blurred as you edge closer to your bliss but suddenly you were expounded from high as a slap tapped harshly at your raw ass cheeks. You cried out in displeasure. Pushing yourself up you realized that Hvitserk no longer held you bound, instead only staring at you with hungry eyes and slack jaw. You ignored his lusty gaze turning your ire on your husband, your eyes bright and belligerent. Your skirts shifted falling around your ankles and you grimaced as the once soft cotton irritatedly rubbed against your backside. 

‘Your punishment does not come with a reward,  _ älskling _ .’ Ubbe softly scolded with a finger in your face. You scowled, you could feel your eyes brimming with tears, you wanted to cry in frustration. You were angry both at yourself and at Ubbe for putting you in such a humiliating situation but you held your breath hoping to control your emotions. Turning on your heel you tried to hide the tears that escaped hot down your cheeks unbidden and unwanted, you wiped irritatedly at the skin. Ubbe was pulling you into his chest, arms wrapped tight around your shoulders as he kissed tenderly at the crown of your head. 

‘Did I tell you how thankful I am to have found you?’ He whispered into your hair. ‘I would be lost without you.’ 

Tears gushed out of your eyes at his words, sobbing pitifully as the day’s events rushed over you in a crashing wave. You had not realized how much you were holding it together but suddenly it hit you hard, taking your breath away and making your knees weak but Ubbe held on, strong and steady, not letting you fall, whispering sweet words that fell on deaf ears as you cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Part three will be up tomorrow, and which will include y/n getting a small reward for being so good.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a small reward on the journey home to Kattegat.

You were awake the next morning as soon as the sky turned a pale grey. After a sleepless night you were ready to be up and moving. You had been unable to find a comfortable position on the hard ground, wedge between Ubbe and Hvitserk. Normally you slept on your back, but last night you were forced to stay on your side. Ubbe curled up next to you, holding you tight, until he tried to roll over pulling you with him but you refused to be moved. He had quietly chuckled at your stubbornness but you had ignored him, wrapping your arms around yourself to keep warm after the loss of his heat. 

You came back from making water, a painful process as your backside screamed in resistance when you squatted. Everyone was awake, collecting themselves, ready to leave, like you, ready to be home once again. You had plans, upon returning to Kattegat, to never leave your room, too embarrassed to ever have to show your face again. The way the men greeted you today was unbearable. You almost preferred they ignored you. You struggled not to flinch each time the cotton of your dress brushed against your backside but it was as if the men could read your mind. They gave you playful smiles and bid you a good morning. You forcefully smiled back, teeth clenched as you faked enthusiasm. 

When you finally found Ubbe, he was adjusting the cinch of his saddle and tending to his bay colored mare with rapt attention, gently stroking her neck and whispering softly into her ear as you approached. You felt timid suddenly, your voice caught in your throat, unable to speak. You and Ubbe had known each other for years and yet you felt as if you had regressed back to the time when you had both first met, the beginnings of an arranged marriage. 

You stood there, watching, twisting the ends of your hair attempting to speak up when Arne, an older warrior who swore an oath to Ubbe long before the two of you had been married, approached wrapping a tender arm around your shoulder. His greying beard was cropped short and his wild blonde curls were littered with silver jewels, clanking as he moved. 

‘I hope our young prince was kind to you,’ Arne gruffly said in your ear. ‘The sounds coming from the hovel had me think he was trying to murder you.’ 

Your eyes darted wide and accusative at Ubbe. Arne chuckled in response at your bashful expression, giving you a soft pat on your rear end. A surprised gasp escaped your lips. Arne’s smile grew. 

‘But I suppose a good lashing never killed anyone, huh?’ 

Ubbe laughed heartily at Arne’s comment, approaching you both, his hand clasping Arne’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly. 

‘No, it hasn’t.’ Ubbe replied when your mouth was left open, slacken in lack of response to the old warrior’s blunt words. 

‘Come.’ Ubbe said to you as Arne walked away. He ignored your heated glare, offering his hand out for you, to help you onto his horse. 

You shook your head, hair rustling about your shoulders.

‘I’ll walk.’ You stated, your chin held high and arms crossed over your chest, like a spoiled child. 

Ubbe clicked his tongue in disagreement and stepped in closer trying to grab at your elbow but you withdrew, almost tripping over your skirts to fall to the ground where your tender ass would have taken the brunt of the blow. Ubbe caught you by your forearm before such a disastrous event could occur. You let out a sigh of relief, looking up at Ubbe with a wide sheepish grin. There was blood on his face still, splashed across his cheekbones and brows as if painted by the gods, left over from the night before. It was a reminder of the men he had slain to save your life. 

‘Ride with me. It is a long way home.’ He spoke with a soft smile, blue eyes sparkling with the same kindness you fell in love with. You nodded your head meekly in agreement and Ubbe carefully helped you up on his horse. A low groan escaped your lips as you settled into the saddle, the hard leather rubbing unforgivingly against your tender ass. You hitched forward at the waist, head falling against the mare’s neck, her mane tickling your nose, a single tear escaping your eye as you adjusted to the new sensation. A chuckle filtered into your ears as another horse approached. You begrudgingly straightened your back finding Hvitserk next to you on a tall dappled stallion that pawed restlessly at the dirt. If you had the strength you would have lunged yourself across the horses to tackle Hvitserk to the ground, slapping the smug look off his face, but your sore rear withheld you from any sudden movements and you snarled at him as your only response. Ubbe stepped up behind you pulling the reins of the horse out from your fingers as he settled in. He flicked his wrist moving the horse west, toward Kattegat. 

‘Leave her alone Hvitserk.’ Ubbe warned with a soft smile. You did not think anyone would take his words seriously with that look.

* * *

Ubbe’s warning fell on deaf ears as the men continued to poke fun at your current predicament. It only added to their humor that you continued to be visabily pained by the rough movements of the ride. The way your eyes squeezed shut or when your mouth betrayed your pride letting small groans of pain escape your lips when the horse took the wrong step. 

There were a total of ten warriors in the party, including Hvitserk, and each one felt the need to come greet you, as if they had not seen you the day before. You almost preferred it when they were ignoring you, now you were forced to sit patiently with your humiliation attending to each man’s words. Ubbe was punishing you for a second time, you thought bitterly. 

He had wrapped the cloak on his shoulders around you when the wind picked up, bringing a cold chill, burying you beneath the warm fabric. Fall was coming to an end, and the weather was unpredictable. Dead leaves scattered across the dirt road and you watched them tumble along the horses’ feet distractedly as Gorm and Ubbe droned on in their recap of the battle against the now dead bandits. Ubbe snaked his free hands across the bodice of your dress, along your belly, hidden under the cloak, pulling you flush against his chest. You groaned as your hips shifted and a new pain intensified on your back end. Gorm gave you a curious look but held his tongue, thankfully, you were at wit’s end for anymore comments in regard to your redden ass cheeks. You were not confident to say that the next words out of your mouth would be kind and the man did not deserve your harsh words. He had assisted in your rescue after all. 

Ubbe’s hand splayed across the expanse of your belly, moving along your hip bone to the curve of your inner thigh. He rustled the fabric of your skirts until his fingers were able to run along your bare skin. The rough callus’ of his fingertips created a soft friction on your skin that for once had your mind off your welted ass.

Ubbe continued to talk with Gorm on the finer points of a backhanded slash of an ax. His fingers travelled inward entangling themselves with the coarse hair in between your legs till he found the sensitive nub that was your clit. A harsh hiss escaped your clenched teeth and your head bumped against Ubbe’s collarbone as he rubbed a single finger in slow tight circles. Gorm gave you another concerned look but your eyes were fluttered up to the blue sky. Clouds floated by carelessly, much like your shame. Ubbe offered a shrug of his shoulders at your strange actions and Gorm accepted the gesture, hurriedly changing to the subject of how to better protect the citizens of Kattegat from threats like the bandits they had just defeated. Ubbe hummed in concerned agreement, his fingers continuing their ministrations, his thumb finding a smooth rhythm that had you squirming in your seat. You wanted so badly to flex your hips into his fingers but constrained yourself knowing the repercussions on your tender ass. You held still, thighs clenched tight around the saddle trying to alleviate the pressure building within. 

Gorm eventually said his goodbyes, moving his horse into a trot, headed to the front of the line. You could barely whisper a farewell, your hooded eyes not able to meet the gaze of a long time friend. Ubbe pressed his lips against your ear, his breath hot on your cheek. 

‘You’re doing so good.’ He murmured in praise. You were melting in his arms and his words of encouragement only moved you one step closer to the edge. You whimpered, nodding your head, silently telling him not to stop. You pressed the side of your cheek against his chest trying to bury your face, certain your expression would give away that you were currently coming undone. 

Ubbe had slowed his horse down so that she plodded careful in the back of the line, away from curious onlookers. He nuzzled against your hair, his own breathing increasing as you edge into bliss.

The undeniable sound of hooves approached. You growled in frustration when you opened your eyes to find Hvitserk had turned his horse around, headed your way. 

‘Hurry now,  _ älskling _ . Unless you want Hvitserk to watch you come undone.’ Ubbe purred low, his chest rumbling as he talked. 

You whined, you were so close, you could feel the bundle of nerves wanting their release but you did not know if you could handle doing so in front of Hvitserk. You settled your mind to pleasure, if Hvitserk saw then that was on him. 

Ubbe moved his thumb in quick succession, your jaw slackened, your breath hitching in your chest, eyes rolling back as you steadily rode out your ecstasy. It was a slow rolling wave spreading from belly to fingertips. Longer than you had experienced in some time. Toes wiggled as you panted, coming down from your high. You opened one eye to find Hvitserk, eyes sparkling in delight at the sight of you. His tongue darted between his lips, pulled into a half grin.

You scowl at him, making his grin grow. He purred out your name slow and huskily, his gaze darting to Ubbe. You settled deeper into Ubbe’s arms like wet sand molding to the saddle you enjoyed the fading moments of your bliss. 

‘What are you doing?’ Hvitserk prodded, nudging his horse in closer with his leg. 

Ubbe was silent, giving his brother an annoyed looked. 

‘We are solving our marital problems.’ Ubbe finally answered, his head cocked to the side as he spoke, inviting Hvitserk to question him more. 

Hvitserk ignored his vague answer, flicking his chin ahead, to where Kattegat lay. 

‘You should be out front. Leading the group so that you might get a warrior’s welcome.’ Hvitserk proposed. ‘Though we bring back no plunder or gold.’ 

Ubbe turned his attention back to you, your eyes half lidded, trying to ignore Hvitserk jabbering. 

‘The reward is in my arms, Hvitserk.’ Ubbe corrected. Ubbe buried his nose in your hair, kissing the side of your head tenderly. You craned your neck around taking in his broad smile, white teeth sparkling in the sunlight. You wondered if he was jesting or not but he leaned in, kissed you tenderly on the lips. 

‘She is worth a hundred gold coins.’ He whispered, breath hot on your skin, and somewhere in the distance Hvitserk faded into the background, mumbling under his breath. 

* * *

Ragnar held onto the mare’s reins as Ubbe stepped down from the horse. Father and son embraced in a tight hug and then in unison turned to bore their gaze on you. Their matching blue eyes unwavering. 

You sat still on the horse, wary of how your backend would feel if you tried to move. Your facial expression contorted as you thought about getting off and finally when you had mustered up enough courage you threw one leg over the horse’s neck. Ubbe was at your side, hands hooked under your arms, assisting you as you slid down till your feet landed on solid ground. It was the wrong choice of how to get off a horse, you decided, hissing in pain as your ass scraped against the buckles of the saddle. You stumbled into Ubbe, burying your face in his chest in embarrassment, you did not want your father-in-law to know about the punishment you had endured, but as you peaked your eyes up and caught Ragnar’s inquisitive gaze there was no doubt he knew what you had suffered. His mouth twisted in amusement, reminding you of Hvitserk’s own lack of ability to hide his humor, and you scowled in response, tired of being mocked. 

You straighten, standing tall, chin held high, trying to regain what composure you had left. Your eyes met Aslaug’s, standing not far in the distance. Her cat-like grin was ever present. She knew too. She had probably seen it in a vision but had done nothing to stop you, believing that the gods enjoyed the chaos too much to interfere. You softened under her playful eyes, realizing that the Fates, the three spinners, were ultimately in control, and you were both just instruments in their game of life. 

You turned to brush past Ragnar headed straight for your rooms. You were still embarrassed but that did not mean you had to lose face. He caught you by your forearm, halting your escape. You turned to look him in the eyes, patiently awaiting his response so you could respectfully leave. 

‘We are all happy you are home safely.’ Ragnar stated. You bobbed your head in thanks for his kind words. Ragnar ignored you, turning to address Ubbe who was watching you with diligent eyes.

‘You did good Ubbe, bringing your wife home practically unscathed. Ask the hound master, it has never been easy trying to make a bad bitch behave.’ Ragnar jested before swiftly landing a smack on your backside.

It left you with a gaping mouth and a wide eye look of horror at your husband.

That was it, you decided. You were never again going to show your face in Kattegat. Ubbe’s eyes sparkled in humor and you ducked your head, making a beeline straight for your room, Ragnar’s laughter singing in your ears as you disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I wrote this for fun and to help with my writer's block with Staring at the Sun, and it worked, it got the juices flowing. Reader is loosely based of my ofc, Dahlia in Staring at the Sun. I had originally imagined this episode fitting in Staring at the Sun but I could not make it work cause Dahlia would never put up with such a punishment. So check it out if you like strong willed women who don't take no shit.


	4. You Should Be Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little one shot for a request I got on tumblr from anon: Could you make a part of Trying to Make a Bad Bitch Behave (or a one shot idk) where the reader leaves while Ubbe is sleeping? because I sure as hell wouldn’t let him do that to me.
> 
> It is a separate piece from the overall story and/or like an alternate ending that fits after chapter two. Anyways, I originally posted it on Tumblr but I need it to live somewhere else so it does not get lost. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter after the Halsey song, You Should Be Sad on her Manic album. Yes, my life does revolve around music.

The night was chilly and a breeze pushing over your skin kept you awake. Wide eyed you stared at the dying embers of the fire, watching each crackle and spark that soared into the inky sky. It was early fall, the harvest would be at the end of the month. The moon was a skinny sliver, hidden behind tall spruce pines. You were wedged between Hvitserk and Ubbe, warm enough but your mind was so clouded with anger that you could not sleep. Ubbe’s long arm was draped over the curve of your hip, holding you close. His breath blew out his parted lips in soft puffs. A day of fighting for his life and yours had lulled him into a deep sleep. 

You shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard ground but found no relief. So badly you wanted to twist around to lay on your back but your throbbing backend restricted your movements. Silently you fumed, lips pulled in a tight grimace, teeth clenched. 

You wanted to scream. To shout! 

No one deserved to be treated like this. What would your mother say? Your father? He was the man who had arranged your marriage in hopes you would have a better life. 

Ubbe was supposed to be your sweet prince, the man who had promised to protect you. Yet here you were with a redden ass and a spiteful ego.

Slipping out from Ubbe’s grasp you tiptoed about the warriors huddled near the fire. Ubbe did not even stir when you moved, his hand flopping to the ground without recognition of you gone. 

Good, you thought bitterly, it was better that you left without a long winded conversation. He would try to stop you, no doubt, even force you to stay if he knew you had the mind to leave him. You were never coming back. 

You would not be so publicly humiliated. 

You had pride. 

He was not the man you thought he was. It broke your heart even worse because you had no warning that he would ever treat you so horribly.

You remembered when you had first met him and your hopes had been so high.

His crystal blue eyes staring down at you, like a cloudless sky in the middle of summer. It was spring when you were introduced. The sky was dark, crying fat tears that quickly left you soaked. Ubbe grasped at your hand and you both dashed under the awning of a small cabin, crowded together trying to keep out of rain. Laughter escaped your lips at the unfortunate moment. He had been walking through the streets of Kattegat with you, trying to get to know you better. You were supposed to be married by the time the full moon came. 

Only having just met you shyly replied to his questions. He had listened so attentively, smiling broadly when you talked of your home. His lips pulled over bright white teeth. The curve of that grin on his mouth made your knees weak. You had never seen lips that left you wanting to plant a kiss so tenderly. 

Ubbe chuckled with you, hands wrapping around your waist, pulling you in closer to keep you dry. You didn’t mind the closeness. Inhaling through your nose you lost yourself in his eyes. He watched you with a curiosity, taking in each curve and angle of your face carefully as if he wouldn’t have the rest of his life to study it. 

‘What?’ You questioned, suddenly self conscious. Was there something in your teeth? 

‘Sorry.’ He husked, his hot breath warming your cold cheeks. ‘I just cannot believe the gods have blessed me with such a beautiful bride.’ 

You watched his pink lips as he spoke each word, hardly hearing his voice, lost in the movement of his mouth. Without replying you waited patiently until he had stopped talking to lean up on your slippered toes to kiss him tenderly on those beautiful lips. 

He hummed in appreciation, a deep rumble out of his chest. A cheeky smile left you embarrassed that you had acted so out of turn. He pulled you in for one more quick peck relaxing your anxiety. You couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

‘If you do not want this marriage we should not do it.’ Ubbe uttered, his voice low. You had to lean in to hear him clearly. The rain was crashing down in hard splashes that it drowned out all other noise. ‘I am falling for you and I will not be able to let you go after I’ve had you.’

You had simpered under his touch as he brushed a thumb along your cold cheek. A smile tugged at your lips so wide and genuine that it hurt your cheeks. 

When you approached your father that evening to tell him yes that you would marry Ubbe, you smiled. And at your wedding you grinned like crazy. Throughout the years he continued to make you happy and laugh.

Now this. 

To be spanked like a child, you would not put up with it. You were leaving and never coming back. 

Quietly you approached the bay mare Ubbe loved so much. Whispering in her ear like you had seen him do a thousand times before, you coaxed her away from her friends. Another horse, a tall dappled stallion that belonged to Hvitserk nickered nervously as you led the mare away. Not wasting time with a saddle you hopped onto the mare’s back, clenching tight with your legs to keep steady, you nudged her east, away from Kattegat. You would find a port, trade the mare and make your way as far as you could, so that Ubbe might never find you again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Part two will put sometime next week.


End file.
